


Even If You Drink Caffeinated Tar

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: confident yang, implied bumbleby, slightly flustered blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: The team reassured Weiss after she’s emancipated from her family.





	Even If You Drink Caffeinated Tar

“Do you guys think that Weiss will be okay?” Ruby asked despondently as she sat across from Yang and Blake at the table.

“C’mon sis. This is Weiss Schnee. She’ll bounce back.” Blake turned to watch Yang smile reassuringly at her sister. Ruby kept her head lowered. Blake let out a gentle sigh and stood, walking around the table to gently pull Ruby into a huge. Ruby didn’t hesitate before laying her head against Blake’s chest as her friend stroked her hair soothingly. Blake didn’t miss the absolutely beaming smile Yang shot her way, obviously grateful. She felt her cheeks heat up at the look of adoration Yang was showing her.

“Weiss just emancipated herself from her family. She told them that _we’re_ her real family and for as much of a power move as that is; it’s still going to hurt. Especially with the insults her parents shot at her. She’s going to need time and most importantly, her friends.” Blake pulled back from Ruby and ruffled her hair playfully, much to the other girl’s horror. “Our job is to make sure that she knows how loved she is. That their words are in no way shape dictate her worth.” Ruby pouted before grinning up at Blake and batting at her arm affectionately.

“Blake’s gone soft.” She snickered. Blake narrowed her eyes playfully and let out an equally playful growl before sending Yang a quick wink and pulling her younger friend into a headlock. “Gah! Yang’s a bad influence on you!”

“D’aww! Wook at my fearwess wittle weader!” Blake cooed in a most patronising tone. “She’s So cute when she’s mad!” Ruby let out an indignant screech, flailing wildly.

“Okay, I give, I give!” Blake let out an amused chuckle, moving to sit next to Yang. She always found it difficult to stay too far away from Yang. She always exuded such warmth and comfort. She always felt so safe with her. As she gazed at her partner, Yang’s smile shifted into a smirk. Her cheeks aflame, she faced Ruby. Blake tried very hard to ignore the very distracting sight next to her and pay attention to Ruby.

“Ruby Rose! What happened to your hair?!” Weiss walked into the room, looking thoroughly insulted.

“Blake happened! She messed up my hair!”  
“Would you say I tend to Blake things?”

“Blake!” The sound of three voices joining an a singular moment of exasperation was delightful. Blake grinned cheekily at her friends.

“What are you upset about?” She gasped dramatically, hand to her chest in mock hurt. “I have done nothing wrong.”

“The longer I know you, the more extra you become.” Weiss grumbled. Blake smiled fondly at her friend.

“But that’s why you love me.”  
“I don’t love you.”  
“But you’re basically my sister. You have to love me.”  
“How am I basically your sister?!”  
“Because I say so.”

Ruby and Yang snickered at their partners’ exchange. Blake had become a lot more playful as of late. Blake grinned at them happily. This was her home. This was her family.

“Yang. Control her.” Yang didn’t.  
“Okay, Okay. I’m done teasing. In all seriousness, how are you feeling, Weiss?” Blake said, reaching over to squeeze Weiss’s wrist lightly. Weiss fumbled for a minute, still not used to people genuinely caring about her wellbeing.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled with a disinterested shrug. But her teammates knew better.

“It’s not easy leaving a toxic situation like that. Believe me, I know. But you deserve freedom, Weiss. Just as much as the rest of us. You’re safe with us.” Immediately, their partners gave them their agreements.

“Yeah Weiss. You’re family now.”  
“Yup. You may be an Ice Queen. But you’re our Ice Queen.”

“Gee, thank you, Yang. Truly.” Weiss grumbled, despite the small smile on her face.

“Like Ruby said; we’re a family. We love you and we’ll be damned if we let you feel unwanted.” Blake knew what that was like. She knew very well. And she wasn’t going to let any of her friends feel that way.

A moment later, Ruby called for a group hug. Yang shot her a quick wink (did she really need to do that? It was immensely distracting) and pulled her over to engulf their smaller teammates in a hug.

“I love you all, too. Even if Blake does have horrible taste in caffeinated beverages.”  
“Weiss. I love you like a sister but I swear to the Gods I will pick you up and throw and your caffeinated tar into a dumpster.”

“She really will do it, Weiss. I once told her that she couldn’t pick me up and not a second later I was in Beacon’s water fountain.” Yang piped up. “Don’t challenge Blake Belladonna. She’ll, like, sass you onto a new plain of existence or something.”

As she listened to the resounding laughter, Blake lightly butted her head against the tops of Ruby and Weiss’s heads before leaning it on Yang’s shoulder comfortably, smiling shyly when she felt a kiss pressed into her temple. She really needed to talk to Yang soon. But for now?

This was home. And Gods help anyone who tried to take her from it.


End file.
